


Azz's Father

by sweet_lovin_zombie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/pseuds/sweet_lovin_zombie
Summary: “So Sebastian, what will you do when your contract is up?”“I suppose I will visit my family.”ORSomeone Tumblr brought up that Azz kind of looks like he's Sebastian's son, so I wrote this little drabble around that theory XD
Relationships: Asmodeus Alice/Suzuki Iruma
Comments: 129
Kudos: 797





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSpiderLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpiderLily/gifts).



> Only manga spoilers are Azz’s mom’s name and his siblings’ names. No Black Butler spoilers. Also, since demons can travel easily through the human and demon worlds, let's just say they can also travel through universes too.

“So Sebastian, what will you do when your contract is up?”

  
Sebastian paused in his straightening of the drapes, looking at Ciel in confusion. It was rare for the young lord to take interest in… well  _ anything  _ that wasn’t somehow related to his own agendas. Those must be some really boring documents he was reading then. 

Sebastian thought about it for a moment then turned back to his drapes, “I suppose I will visit my family.”

Ciel spit out his tea, suddenly choking. Sebastian rushed over to take the cup from his hand and hold him up through the coughing fit.

“Bocchan,” he said, “Shall I—“

“You—“ Ciel rasped, “You have a  _ family? _ ”

_ Oh. So that's it. _

Sebastian sniffed in annoyance, straightening up again, “Is that so hard to believe?”

“ _ Yes.” _

Sebastian sighed, “Well if you must know bocchan, yes I have a family. A wife and a son—“

_ “You’re married?” _

Sebastian got a far-away look on his face. Ciel couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Yes,” Sebastian said, “To a wonderful woman. I miss her every day. Though I trust she’ll be very pleased with my newly acquired skill sets,” he glanced at the slice of lemon meringue pie (or rather the leftover crumbs) sitting on bocchan’s desk, “But perhaps not so thrilled about my status as a butler. She is a lady of nobility after all.”

“There's  _ nobility  _ in the—“

“Yes bocchan. What exactly do you think the underworld is like?”

Ciel pondered that, “I don’t know. More fire and brimstone and—“

Sebastian shook his head, “No, bocchan. It’s quite similar to the upper world actually. Perhaps more chaotic, but that only adds to the charm.”

“I’m sure,” said Ciel, unconvinced. He was quiet for a moment before he said, “Do you have a picture? Of this family?”

Sebastian perked up. It was weird to see him display emotion so… naturally. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded up photo.

“Yes,” he handed it to Ciel. Who promptly started choking again.

“ That’s  your  wife! _?”  _ Ok. Ciel was aware that Sebastian was an attractive man. And demon or not, he could probably have his choice of any lady, regardless of his common status. But… just wow. The woman in the photo was her own brand of  gorgeous _.  _ She was tall with a curvy figure, had big pink eyes, a soft effeminate face… and long pink hair.

“Is… no, there’s no way that’s really her hair color. The colors faded in this picture didn’t they?”

“Hmm? Oh no, pink hair is not uncommon in the underworld. Any hair color can be found really. Of all people, I thought  _ you  _ would understand—“

“Yeah, yeah,” Ciel snapped, fingering his own gray locks self-consciously, “You have a  _ son  _ too?”

“Oh yes,” Says Sebastian. He pulled out his wallet and a dozen photos spilled out, “There’s my son, Alice.”

“Your son… is named  _ Alice? _ ” 

“Yes, bocchan. I thought you of all people—“

“Yes, yes we all know Ciel isn’t a very manly name,” he snatched up one of the photos, “Now can we—“ he froze. Because, yeah he could  _ definitely  _ see the resemblance.

Alice was regal and refined, dressed in a white tailored suit. He had the same unruly hair as his father (although pink) and the same delicately handsome face. This was all so strange.

Ciel picked up another photo and noticed that this one had two little girls in it, both with the same pink hair.

“There’s  _ more?”  _

Sebastian smiled fondly, (seriously, what was going on today?) “Yes, those are my daughters, Viole and Lily. Lily is the youngest.”

Ciel was completely still for a moment, trying to process all this. Demons had children. Demons had families.  _ His  _ demon had a family. Ciel finally leaned back in his chair, deciding he’d had enough of… basically everything for one day.

“You… have a family.”

“Yes bocchan, I have a family.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’d like to see the underworld,” Ciel blurted out as Sebastian was bringing him his afternoon tea. 

Sebastian, miraculously, did not drop the cup he was holding. He managed to set it atop Ciel’s desk before straightening up quickly, a confused look on his face, “My lord. Why would you ask for such a thing?”

Ciel didn’t really have any reason other than: “It seems like an interesting place. I’d like to go.”

“Bocchan,” Sebastian frowned, “I cannot simply bring a human into the netherworld. There are laws—“

“You people have laws?” Ciel asked in genuine shock.

Sebastian’s eyebrow ticked, “You know what. Get your coat. We’re going.”

***

“So, how does this work?” Asked Ciel, trying to hide his nervousness, “You’re not drawing any spell circles on my hardwood--”

“That is not necessary,” said Sebastian, “But before we go, I must tell you,” he had a very serious look on his face, “You absolutely must not let anyone know you are human.”

That made Ciel pause, “Why?”

“Because they will eat you.”

Ciel felt a shiver go down his spine, but Sebastian didn’t notice, too busy putting on his own overcoat. 

“Uh… duly noted.”

Once he was ready, Sebastian stood before Ciel, “Are you ready?”

“Sure, but what do we--”

Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and before Ciel react, they were suddenly enveloped in black energy. Ciel gasped, shutting his eyes tight. 

For a few moments he could hear a sound like rushing water all around him. Wind rushed past his face. The lighting changed several times. Then, all at once, it stopped. 

“Bocchan,” said Sebastian, “We are here.”

Ciel opened his eyes, unsure of what to expect. What he saw… was definitely otherworldly. The netherworld… was very strange. The sky was purple and filled with ominous looking clouds. Strange birds were flying around with caws that made his hair stand up. Not a single tree had any foliage on it, and the ground was dry and cracked. 

“What… in the…” 

“Bocchan,” said Sebastian, “Can you understand me?”

Ciel squinted up at him, “What are you talking about? I didn’t hit my head did I?”

“So it worked,” said Sebastian, “I’ve cast a spell on you so that you can understand the demon language. Also,” he suddenly upturned an entire bottle of perfume over Ciel’s head.

“What the—“ Ciel coughed from the strong fumes, “What is wrong with you?”

“My apologies bocchan. It is a necessary precaution. This way you will not smell like a human.” 

Oh. “Still, a little warning would have been nice,” Ciel said.

Sebastian was silent. But the little smile on his face said it all. Bastard.

“Come on,” said Sebastian, “I will take you to my home,” he didn’t give Ciel any warning again before he suddenly scooped him up.

“S-Sebastian!” Ciel cried in embarrassment, “What are you--” he went quiet when a pair of black wings suddenly erupted from Sebastian’s back.

Then without another word, Sebastian leapt into the sky and flew off.

***

Ciel could see the house far before they reached it. It was a large manor made of white brick and domed roofs trimmed with gold. Sebastian flew right past the gate and up to the front door, finally landing and setting Ciel on the ground.

“Well bocchan,” he said, “Welcome to my home,” he reached out to the ornate knocker and knocked three times. 

Moments later, the doors were opened to reveal and elderly man. The second he laid eyes on Sebastian, his jaw dropped, “I… I don’t believe it,” he said, “M-Master Asmodeus! You’ve returned!”

“Indeed,” said Sebastian, stepping into the entryway, “Nice to see you again, Roger.”

Roger bowed, “T-The mistress and young master will be thrilled to see you!” His eyes landed on Ciel, “Ah, an acquaintance of yours?”

Sebastian looked at him, “Sort of.”

Ciel gave him a dirty look.

“Anyway, where are Amaryllis and the children? I’d like to greet them right away.”

“Of course!” Roger straightened up, “They are in the parlor awaiting lunch!”

“Thank you,” said Sebastian, heading off through the large house, Ciel hurrying along behind him. He took Ciel down a long hallway, navigating it with familiarity. Everywhere they went, the servants stopped what they were doing and bowed.

“L-Lord Asmodeus!” they said, “Welcome home!”

As Ciel and Sebastian approached the parlor, sure enough, they began to hear voices. 

“Mother! For the last time, I’m not introducing you to Iruma-sama!” Cried an indignant male.

“But Alice-chan!” Said a woman, “I want to know his secret! What kind of seduction magic he uses—“

“It isn’t seduction magic! Iruma-sama would never!”

“Then why are you so fixated on this boy?”

“I respect him!”

“Oh really?”

“There is no ‘oh really’! It’s just respect! Were you even listening!?”

Sebastian finally reached the door and pushed it open, “Alice,” he said, entering the room, “What have I told you about being respectful to your mother?”

Everyone fell silent. Ciel saw the people from the photos staring at Sebastian in utter shock. All was still for a moment. Then the two rushed forward.

“F-Father!” Cried Alice, hugging Sebastian, “I missed you so much!”

Sebastian patted his head, “I’ve missed you too, son. You’ve grown so much taller.”

The woman joined the hug, placing kiss after kiss on Sebastian’s cheeks, “Darling! You’re home! I’m so happy to see you again!” 

Sebastian laughed, genuinely, something Ciel didn't even think was possible, “Yes, yes. I’m glad to be home.”

“What brings you back so suddenly?” The woman pulled away, “Are you home for good now?” 

“No,” said Sebastian, “Only a visit this time.”

The two deflated and Ciel felt a bit bad. After all, it was his fault that Sebastian had to spend so much time in the human world. He’d never really thought that demons had families and friends they’d like to get back to. Seeing them now, they all seemed so… human. It was seriously strange.

A door to the opposite end of the room slammed open and two little girls raced into the parlor. 

“Papa!” They shouted, and ran right into Sebastian’s arms.

He scooped them up with a laugh, holding one in each arm, “I’ve missed you girls.”

“We missed you too, papa!” said the older one, Viole if Ciel remembered correctly, “I’ve been working on my magic while you were gone!”

“Oh have you?” said Sebastian.

“Yeah! Look!” she held out her hand and a tiny flame appeared above her palm.

“Wow!” said Sebastian, “That’s certainly impressive.”

“I-I’ve been practicing too!” said the younger one, Lily, “But I haven’t made much progress…”

Sebastian laughed, “That’s alright,” he kissed her head, “You have plenty of time.”

The little girl beamed. 

Ciel felt like he was intruding, and wanted to leave. Maybe he could sneak back the way he came. But Viole suddenly glanced over and noticed him standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

Her eyes grew wide, “Papa, you...”

Ciel sucked in a breath. They... they knew. They knew he was human--

“You brought us a big brother!”

What?

Before Ciel could react beyond gaping at them in silence, they ran over to him, each one latching on to one of his arms.

“Hi big brother! You’re so small!” said Viole.

“Why are you wearing an eye-patch?” said Lily, “Are you a pirate?”

“Big brother is so cute!”

Ciel had no idea what to say. He looked to Sebastian who was busy silently laughing at his predicament. Ciel scowled at him and Sebastian finally decided to help. 

“No, I did not bring you a big brother,” he said, “This is Ciel Phantomhive. I am... serving him for the moment.”

“Serving?” The woman said. She came over and grabbed Ciel’s face, “Oh, you’re just so adorable! My name is Amaryllis! It’s nice to meet you!”

Ciel’s face was on fire, “Uhh… yeah… hi…” 

“Mother, enough!” Alice pushed her away and bowed, “My name is Asmodeus Alice. It is an honor to meet you.”

“Will you be joining us for lunch?” Amaryllis gushed.

Sebastian smiled, kissing her on the cheek, “But of course.”

Amaryllis giggled, clapping her hands together in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel found himself seated in an ornate dining room. He himself was not unused to luxury but… this place was very glamorous. And pink.

He was looking at the massive chandelier hung over the dining table when a trail of servants began bringing out trays of food. Ciel intended to eat some to be polite, even if it was from the netherworld… but then he saw it. 

  
Never in all his life had he seen anything more horrifying. There were claws and eyeballs and… things he couldn’t even begin to describe all presented on silver platters as if this were completely  _ normal _ . It looked like something out of his worst nightmares. 

Amaryllis must have noticed his expression as she spoke up, “Is it not to your liking? I can have our chef prepare something else.”

“Oh n-no!” Ciel was embarrassed for having made his distaste so obvious, “I’m just full from breakfast.”

“Oh, nonsense,” said Sebastian, mirth in his eyes, “Breakfast was hours ago. Don’t be shy.”

Ciel hoped Sebastian could hear all the curse words Ciel was shouting at him in his head. The expression Sebastian was making said he was well aware and found it hilarious. 

Ciel stuck his fork in something that looked like a big purple tentacle and said a few prayers to whatever deity might be listening… if they could even hear them all the way down here. Gulping down his nausea he took a slow bite… And was surprised.

It was… good. Like really good. The flavor was something he couldn’t quite place, but it was very pleasant. He swallowed and took another bite. 

“So,” said Alice, “Do you attend Babylus, Ciel Phantomhive-sama?”

“Uhh, just Ciel,” said Ciel before looking at Sebastian for help.

“Oh no,” said Sebastian, “Bocch-- Ciel is a year younger than you.”

“What!?” Ciel cried, before he could help himself. There was no way! Alice towered over him, easily! He looked to be at least sixteen, if not older! Ciel caught Sebastian’s quiet snickering and glowered at him. 

“Oh!” said Alice, “Well I do hope you choose to attend Babylus! It is a wonderful school!”

Ciel nodded along, pretending to know what was going on.

“You said you were serving him?” said Amaryllis, “Does that mean he defeated you in a battle?”

“Yes,” Sebastian lied, “He is quite the formidable foe.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“I see,” Said Alice, looking to Ciel with admiration, “You must be a splendid demon if you have gained my father’s respect in such a way. Though no demon is as splendid as my Iruma-sama!”

Sebastian paused at that, “Iruma-Sama?”

Alice perked up, eyes sparkling, “Yes! Iruma-sama is a wonderful demon! We attend school together!” He clenched his fists, “I will serve him until the ends of time!”

Sebastian looked at Amaryllis.

“Iruma is Alice-chan’s new love interest.”

Alice’s face heated up, “N-No he is not! I serve him out of respect and admiration!”

“Sure you do,” Amaryllis purred while Viole and Lily started giggling. 

“Oh really?” Said Sebastian, “I'd like to meet this Iruma of yours.”

Ciel could tell from that face that things did not bode well for ‘Iruma-sama’. 

Alice, however, smiled brighter than the chandelier, “O-Of course, father! I would love for you to meet him!”

“What!?” Amaryllis pouted, “No fair! You won’t let  _ me _ see him!”

Alice glared at her, “Because you just want to seduce him, mother!”

“That’s not true! I told you, I just want to learn his secret love spell--”

“For the last time, there is no secret love spell!”

***

  
  


After lunch, Alice invited Iruma to come over, brimming with excitement as he awaited his arrival. 

He recounted to his father (and Ciel who was stuck sitting through it too) all the feats Iruma had accomplished since Sebastian’s absence in the netherworld. 

“And then, he went up  _ another  _ rank after the battler party! Can you believe it? He is a splendid demon who I am proud to stand beside--”

David thankfully entered the room. Ciel thought he would rip his hair out if he heard one more Iruma story.

“Young master Alice,” said David, “Iruma has arrived.”

Alice hopped to his feet as a short blue-haired boy entered the room.

“Iruma-sama!” he said, placing a hand over his chest, “Welcome!”

Ciel couldn’t believe what he was looking at.  _ This  _ was Iruma-sama?  _ This  _ guy?

He was so… tiny. He was a little over Ciel’s height although he was supposed to be a year older. And he was quite possibly the most innocent-looking person Ciel had ever seen. And that included babies. He had a big smile on his face and Ciel could almost see imaginary flowers floating around his head. 

He spared a glance at Sebastian and saw an equally disbelieving look on Sebastian’s face. 

Iruma rubbed his head nervously as he entered the room, “H-Hi, Mr. Asmodeus,” he bowed before Sebastian, “It’s an honor to meet you!”

Alice was smiling, a blush on his cheeks, “That’s my Iruma-sama! So elegant! So refined!”

Sebastian looked back and forth between the two for a moment. Then he crossed the room and loomed over Iruma, positively surrounded by dark energy.

“What kind of seduction magic,” Sebastian growled, “Are you using on my son?”

“Ah-ha!” Cried Amaryllis, “So you agree!”

Alice groaned, placing himself between Iruma and Sebastian, “It’s not seduction magic!” 

Iruma looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, holding up his hands and shaking his head a mile a minute, “I d-d-didn’t do anything sir, I swear!”

Alice nodded, “I follow Iruma-sama because he is a splendid demon!” He turned around and grasped Iruma’s hands, making Iruma blush, “Iruma is the strongest person I know! He constantly overcomes obstacles and never gives up! I will follow him for the rest of my life!”

There was pause and then Amaryllis started jumping and clapping, “Kyaa! A love confession! Oh Alice-chan, I’m so happy for you--”

Alice whirled around, “It was not a love confession! It was a declaration of loyalty!”

“Love, love, love--”

Alice groaned, fisting his hands in his pink hair, “Mother, stop it! Father, say something!”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Iruma who paled, “A splendid demon, you say? Then how about you show me yourself, what a splendid demon you are.”

“Ahh! I d-d-don’t--”

“Oh?” said Sebastian, “Do you intend to make a mockery of my son’s feelings?”

“N-N-No sir!”

“Then it is settled. Why not give us a demonstration?”

Iruma looked like he wanted to run for the hills, but Alice nodded excitedly.

“Wonderful idea!” he said.

“What!?” cried Iruma.

“Yes! Iruma can spar against Ciel-sama! Then I will prove to you what a wonderful demon he is!”

The room went silent. Ciel looked to Sebastian for help. Sebastian met his eyes… and Ciel knew he was screwed. 

“Sure,” said Sebastian, with a smirk, “Why not?”

Azz clapped his hands, “You will see father! Iruma is a force to be reckoned with!”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE

If Sebastian could be killed, Ciel would have killed him. Slowly.

In hindsight, he supposed he could only blame himself for this predicament. After all, he was the one who had insisted on being taken to the netherworld. But how exactly was he, a human, supposed to fight against a demon? And live?

‘Iruma-sama’ really didn’t look much better off. His face was pale and his knees were shaking. Ciel was really having trouble believing all those stories Alice had told.

“Ready?” said Amaryllis. The onlookers were standing far back to avoid being swept up in the fight, so she had to shout to be heard, “Go!”

Ciel tensed and locked his knees, bracing for impact. Maybe he could make it through this with minimal damage. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t let him be killed while they were still contracted to one another. But he didn’t think their contract covered ‘damage by magic’.

But while he waited to be hit… nothing happened. Iruma, who stood a few feet from him, was frozen in the exact same pose.

“Wh-- what are you doing!?” Ciel demanded.

Iruma jumped, “S-S-Sorry…”

“Attack me! Or fly or… do something.”

“I… I just… I don’t…” Iruma rubbed the back of his head, “I can’t.”

Ciel paused, “You can’t? What do you mean you can’t?”

Iruma rubbed his head, “I’m not really that good at controlling my powers yet. I don’t know what will happen if I use them against another person.”

Ciel blinked, “You can’t control yourself?” It probably came out as sounding more judgemental than it needed to. Ciel was no demon, so he shouldn’t be making assumptions. But weren’t demons born with their powers? Controlling them sounded like it would come as second nature. Right?

Iruma looked embarrassed and rubbed his head, “Well you see I just got my powers— I mean no! I always had them, yeah but see I never really practiced. I’m not from around here— I mean I am! From the netherworld, I just… I’m…”

Ciel narrowed his eyes. Geeze, this guy couldn’t even lie properly. Innocent to the core. And that didn’t exactly seem like a Netherworldly property, “Are you a human?”

Iruma stared at him in horror, “No! No way! H-Humans aren’t even real, they… just…”

Ciel raised a brow and Iruma hung his head in defeat.

“Please don’t eat me.”

Ciel started laughing, “Oh my god. This place is seriously weird.”

Iruma looked confused.

Ciel figured he had nothing to lose, “I’m not from around here either.”

“Y-- Really? You’re… Like me?”

Ciel nodded.

“I… I never expected to meet another… you-know-what here! This is amazing! Are you a student at Babylus?”

“I’m just visiting.”

Iruma looked sad at that, “Oh, I see.”

“More importantly,” said Ciel, “What are we going to do about this?” he gestured to the onlookers.

“Oh! Right! Uh…” Iruma thought about it for a moment then pretended to collapse.

“Wh-- Iruma-sama!” Alice raced over to Iruma’s prone figure, pulling him into his arms, “Iruma-sama, are you alright?”

Iruma feigned unconsciousness.

“Impressive!” said Amaryllis, “He defeated him without even touching him!”

Sebastian was far less impressed, “Pitiful,” He said, “I’ll never give you my blessing to date my son, Iruma.”

“That’s no fair,” Ciel smirked, “I was just too powerful. I did defeat you, remember?”

Sebastian glared at him. Ciel pointed to his eyepatch. Try me.

“No,” said Alice, “I understand. Iruma-sama only pretended to faint!”

Iruma sat up, “No, Azz-kun, I… Oops.”

Ciel facepalmed.

“Yes, Iruma-sama knew that a full out fight between him and Ciel-sama would cause too much collateral damage! It would put the entire Netherworld at risk!”

“Oh, I see!” said Amaryllis, “How thoughtful!”

“Therefore,” said Alice, “We will determine who is superior with a different test!”

Amaryllis clapped, “Great idea! How about a familiar summoning competition?”

“No!” Iruma panicked, “N-No, I can’t--”

“Here!” she pulled out two pentagram stickers and placed one on Iruma’s hand and the other on Ciel’s, “Alright, ready?”

“A-Asmodeus-san, I really don’t--”

She raised both of their hands up in the air, “Go!”

Smoke filled the area, obscuring everyone’s vision. Ciel waved it away from his face, trying not to breathe any in. Thankfully, the smoke went away shortly after it appeared. When Ciel looked around at the others almost nothing had changed. Except now there was a little white… bird… thing that was hovering next to Iruma.

The bird looked around. Then looked at itself. Then looked at its paws. Then glowered at Iruma, “You…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Iruma bowed over and over again in apology.

“Ooh!” Said Amaryllis, “So cute!”

“HOW DARE YOU CALL NABERIUS KALEGO--”

“What about you, Ciel, what did you…” Amaryllis looked around, “Huh? There’s nothing here. Did we do it wrong? Show me your—” Then she looked down and went still.

Underneath Sebastian’s feet was the same pentagram as the one on the sticker.

“Y-You… You summoned…”

Sebastian rubbed his temples.

Alice looked back and forth from Ciel to Sebastian, to Iruma to ‘Naberius Kalego’, “Another demon… that can summon demons? That’s…”

No one seemed more surprised than Kalego, whose murderous aura intensified a thousand fold.

“Why… why is he still normal while I am stuck in this ridiculous form!? Ack!”

Viole snatched him out of the sky and spun him in a circle, “Fluffy bird! Fluffy bird!”

“I am not a bird! I am a teacher at Babylus High— Iruma you’d better undo this summoning or so help me—“

Iruma clapped his hands and the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ciel hesitantly did the same and Sebastian disappeared, only to reappear where he’d been before, sans the pentagram on the floor.

“Wow…” Said Azz, “I… I never knew there was a demon that could match Iruma-sama’s magnificence…”

“That’s good!” Said Iruma, “Isn’t it, Azz-kun? Azz-kun?”

“No… we must have another test! Ciel-sama! We must head to Cutthroat Valley next to meet the guardian! You must see if you can convince it to give you a ride on its back. Then, we will—“

“Azz-kun!” Said Iruma, “We can’t do all that!”

“But Iruma-sama!”

Amaryllis laughed and clapped her hands, “This is so much fun!” She beamed at Sebastian, “Why don’t you two spend the night?”

Sebastian smiled back but less freely than before, “We cannot,” he looked unhappy that he had to refuse, “Really we should be going.”

“What?” Amaryllis cried, “So soon?”

“Unfortunately,” Sebastian kissed her cheek, “Fear not, I will return.’

“But when?” Lily looked at him tearily.

Sebastian smiled and smoothed her bangs, “Soon.”

He kissed each of the girls and the top of Alice’s head.

“Farewell for now.”

“Don’t worry, father!” Azz cried after them, “By the time you return, I will have made Iruma-sama into the demon king!”

Sebastian froze, “What!?”

“Come on,” Ciel pulled him away, trying not to laugh, “Take us back.”

They returned to Phantomhive Manor, to the exact place they’d been standing. It was almost like they’d never left. It felt odd to be back. Almost like what had just happened was all a dream. It sure felt like one.

“That was…” Ciel wouldn’t say fun, so he settled on, “Pleasant.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I’m glad you found my family pleasant.”

Ciel could tell Sebastian was still upset about the whole ‘Iruma’ thing. So he had to rub it in.

“So,” he said as Sebastian helped him out of his coat, “What do you think they’ll name their children?”

Sebastian never looked more like a demon than he did in that very moment.

Oh this is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG. I had the final chapter 'finished' a while ago but I felt like it was way too short and you guys deserved so much better. I hope I met your expectations! Thanks for all the support, honestly it was your comments that inspired me to see this to the end. I'll definitely come back to them whenever I need a confidence boost :)


End file.
